


salome

by dyules



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Veils AU, ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyules/pseuds/dyules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a king, and kings receive the most accomplished gifts. Seven Veils AU, Haru as Salome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunardistance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance/gifts).



> From this prompt here: http://roarsharktest.tumblr.com/post/66656655247/rinharu-arabian-au
> 
> Beta by [lunardistance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardistance). All other mistakes are mine.

“The boy is highly skilled, Majesty,” the petite woman from the lands north of the kingdom was saying, “He has been trained since childhood. There is none better than him from our schools, and we bring him to you as a gift.”

 _Another slave for this household, as if there wasn’t enough_ , Rin thought scathingly as the woman called forth a young man of his own age, dressed in varying shades of blue. A veil covered most of his face. Highly skilled be damned. From what Rin could see, the boy was either lost or indifferent, daring to stare straight at him on his throne, a capital offense that was quickly rectified when the boy’s teacher pushed his head down. Rin did not like the look of this blue boy, and was about to say so when his sister, the princess Gou, intervened.

“His Majesty, my brother, thanks you for your gift, and may the gods bless your schools with more like him,” Gou, sitting on his left, laid a hand on his arm, smiling a smile that said, _Brother, please be more diplomatic_.

Diplomacy was not one of his strengths – the main reason he preferred to leave the foreign affairs to his younger sister. Rin struggled not to roll his eyes as he lifted his hand to dismiss his guests. Another gesture sufficed to have the new boy carted off to his chambers. He could feel Gou appreciating the boy’s physique behind him, and a wave of annoyance washed over him. Bad enough that she was always making eyes at his smitten captain of the guards. Rin loved his sister, but there was just no satisfying her sometimes.

“We have some time before the dinner feast, brother. Why don’t you go break your present in?” Gou suggested playfully, her eyes following the trail of blue silks ushered towards the palace’s private rooms. “His thighs are incredibly taut! He must be an _amazi-_ What! Don’t leave me here!”

Rin had risen from where he was lounging swathed in scented pillows and Anatolian vapors to walk through one of the wide arcs carved on the right side of his main hall. As soon as he got up, about five servants and two guards followed him at a respectful distance, but he ordered them all off to scatter. Informing Mikoshiba, his captain, that he was to be left undisturbed, and throwing a pointed glare towards his sister, who pouted at him and reclined back on her cushions, Rin proceeded out of his palace, through the hedges of his garden, and straight towards his private pool.

It was an impressive sight, situated in the middle of a sprawling labyrinth of gardens – a vast, secluded circle of water, made of marble and lined with gold, drawing inspiration from the Grecian temples his father had visited in his youth. Around it stood statues of nubile young men in the act of pouring water from jars, through which an ingenious Persian waterway supplied it with water directly from the oasis. All of it was a gift from his father for his tenth birthday.

It was also the last gift his father had given him before he vanished out the open sea. Rin stripped off his garments as fast as he can, ripping the thin cloth in the process. No matter, he had more. He jumped in straight away and started swimming back and forth in a fury. He was seething, and he had to work it off.

Nineteen years old and already a king. No, he’d been king for nine years now, and he barely knew what he was doing. His father – _Oh, gods piss on his departed soul!_ – neglected to prepare him for the intricacies of leading a kingdom. His mother had been doing the job for him since he was a whimpering child of ten and the kingdom might be better off with her for the rest of her natural life. Even Gou was better than him in handling their neighbors to the north.

Rin hated it. He hated receiving more slaves than he can count, more than his household and harem needed. He hated being cooped up in a room, listening to old men argue with his mother about agricultural problems he had no interest in. He hated Mikoshiba and the soldiers he practiced swordsmanship with, and the obvious way they always let him win. He hated the women he bedded, and their reproachful looks whenever he refused them. He hated his father for disappearing out the sea. But most of all, he hated himself.

 

-

 

Having suffered through the third dinner feast in as many days, Rin headed down to his chambers, exhausted. At least the evening had not been a total waste. He had managed to sit down and discuss the growing dissatisfaction in the eastern highlands with a visiting general, and to impress them with his arguments against quelling rebels with a show of gunpowder and fire. He had caught his mother granting him a proud smile from her place on his right and he had given her a fond one in return. Gou had also managed to charm an oil merchant to invest on their resources, and for a moment, Rin had been afraid that he might have to chase off another prospective suitor. All in all, it was a successful night.

Two guards stationed outside his bedchamber pushed the towering doors open, and Rin breezed through, accompanied by his usual retainers and grooms. A shadow by his bed caught his attention, and he halted. It was the boy from earlier, wrapped in a cloak of the darkest blue.

“What is this?” Rin demanded from his scribe, a small man named Nitori.

Nitori stammered in excitement, dropping some papyrus scrolls on the floor, “F-For your entertainment, Majesty. We were told he is most accomplished.”

“Hn,” came the reply. Flushed from his small but significant victory at the dinner table, Rin smirked as he looked at the boy, who kept his face turned away from the other people in the room. Rin waved a hand. “All of you leave.”

“Even the instrumentalist, Your Majesty?” Nitori piped up from where he was picking up the stray scrolls.

“All of you.”

Not waiting for them to heed his command, Rin walked over to his wash basin, shrugging off his outer robes along the way. He heard the quiet shuffle of feet and the doors closing behind him as he idly splashed water on his face and neck. It had been a long, hard day, and perhaps some form of entertainment, whatever it is, may be of some help. Turning around to address the boy, Rin found him staring intensely.

“What do they call you?” Rin asked, keeping the boy in his periphery as he leaned over to fetch a dry washcloth. The golden strings hanging from his neck clanged loudly against the basin, settling on his bare chest as he straightened up. The boy’s eyes followed its movements, before raking upwards towards his wet face.

The boy raised a hand to pull down his veil. Rin noted the grace in this slight action, and heard words from the revealed mouth. “Haruka. _Haru_ ,” it said.

Haruka had the insolence to address him without a title, but Rin was far more startled by what the veil revealed. His teachers had reason to keep him covered – such strange beauty could tempt even the most virtuous of men. _Haruka_ had a piercing blue gaze, a mouth set in a firm line, and delicate, unmarred features. The evening could prove more interesting than what Rin had supposed.

“And what is it they say you’re good at, Haruka?”

Haruka shifted on his knees, looked aside. “Dancing.”

Sufficiently curious, Rin tossed his red washcloth down and headed for the pile of pillows and cloths on the other side of the chamber, facing the boy. He made himself comfortable, eyes never leaving Haruka’s face. Haruka spun to face him rather reluctantly.

“Then, Haruka, will you dance for me?”

 

-

 

If he was expecting a bit of resentment before the boy acquiesced to his request, Rin was up for a disappointment. No sooner had he given the word and Haruka had shed his cloak, exposing the garments he was wearing inside. Recognition struck Rin; Haruka was covered in veils – seven of them, exactly – of varying colors and lengths. One of them was for his face, and he had paused to replace it.

The dancing boy was playing Salome. And Rin was his Herod, anxiously waiting if what lay beneath deserved the head of the Baptist.

 

-

 

The chamber was silent, except for their breathing, when Haruka started to dance. It began with a slight tapping of his feet, and a sensual roll of the hips, as he pulled off the first of his veils. Holding it with both hands, he twirled on the spot, the veil fluttering like waves, the rings encircling his feet tinkling in an unplanned tune. This spinning continued for some time, before Haruka stopped to toss the veil across Rin’s feet.

Two veils were soon pulled off, one green and one blue, and as Haruka started to twirl, Rin caught his breath, for his fluid motions – combined with these colors – conjured an illusion of the sea. Haruka looked like he was floating, the serene and languid strokes of his arms reminiscent of gentle waves upon a deserted shore. His teacher was not lying when she said that the boy was highly skilled. Rin had not visited the sea in some time, but he could almost feel the ocean breeze on his skin, and perhaps even the thin veneer of sweat covering Haruka's back would taste like the salt of the seas.

The unraveling of the fourth veil surprised Rin, as it was the first time he was allowed to participate. Haruka glided over towards him in small spins, eyes always averted from the other’s dark stare. There was a pause in the jangling rhythm of his rings while he stood, one end of the veil in hand, proffered to the lounging royal, who accepted the gift eagerly. Rin pulled on the cloth wrapped around Haruka’s waist like a belt, and it fell away from the slowly turning dancer like a petal off a desert rose. The musky scent of roses in bloom lingered in the air.

The fifth started in a staccato, a flurry of tapping feet and a swirl of purple colors. Rin lay back among the discarded veils, watching the increased, feverish pace – the jumps and pirouettes – with the knowledge that only three veils remained between him and his prize. To watch Haruka giving himself over to the frenzy of the dance, panting in the ecstasy of his performance, was a gift in and of itself.

Haruka looked like he was flying – free and not caged within a royal’s chambers. Whether because of this realization, or of the lit candles in his room, the air was beginning to feel stifling for Rin, as though he were the one imprisoned in those comfortable walls. Already, he could feel envy stir in him.

The fifth veil lost, Haruka glided towards the center of the room, the remaining two veils covering his face, and the area between his thighs. There he stood, where the material of the veils, and the brightness of the chamber –candles alive, burning the air and the shadows that would otherwise be there –left nothing to one’s imagination.

Impatience crawled like raindrops down Rin’s skin.

With a deep breath, Haruka started to move. Every step inching him closer to his lone audience, undulating hips and low kicks, coy and serpentine. He took his time, dragging out a bare leg in a sinuous lift, making lines so beautiful any sculptor would vie to freeze him in marble and time. _Gou was right_ , Rin thought, the boy’s thighs were incredibly taut, as were the muscles of his shoulders and back.

The boy was standing between his knees now, kohl-stained eyes looking at him darkly, mouth falling open as he pulled off the veil on his face, the sixth veil.

Rin looked at the last veil a hand’s length from his face and decided he could not wait any longer.

 

-

 

“Stop,” Rin commanded, rising to his knees and reaching out to grip the slim hips. The contact startled Haruka, who had remained absorbed in the heat of the dance, and a flash of something akin to hesitation broke through his clear, blue eyes. Running his hands over the bare skin, Rin gently pulled the boy closer by the hips, until he was standing with his crotch comfortably at the level of Rin’s face.

The royal spent a minute inspecting the veiled crotch before him, hands ghosting over but never quite touching. He looked up to where Haruka had been watching him silently.

“Do you always get hard, while dancing?” Rin whispered, and the ghost of his breath, so close to Haruka’s erection, sent shivers up the young man’s spine. Flushed and panting, Haruka breathed out a shaky no.

“Hn. I suppose I should feel honoured, then.”

Even if it turned out to be a lie, Rin was flattered. Haruka’s cock was pushing the veil out, dampening it, and a vague thought about how it would taste crossed Rin’s mind – the drops beading on top, staining the thin cloth. Absently, he moved one hand over it, feeling the friction from the veil catch on Haruka’s skin.

Strong hands were suddenly on his shoulders, as Haruka forgot himself and latched on Rin for support. A faint moan escaped the dancer, which pleased Rin, who decided to allow the hands to rest on his royal person for the meantime. He continued exploring the hard shaft wrapped in the silken veil, languidly dragging a hand to close upon the leaking tip.

Feeling generous, and certainly a bit eager to reward the boy after that performance, Rin closed the distance between his mouth and Haruka’s crotch to breathe in the scented veil. He could feel the other boy’s grip tightening as kissed the leaking tip, gently easing it, veil and all, between his lips. It was hot and heavy inside Rin’s mouth, and the scratchy veil was uncomfortable, but he was too turned on to mind. Rin shifted on his knees, his own erection making it too difficult to stay still.

On the other hand, Haruka’s knees were shaking, and he seemed to be leaning on Rin’s shoulders to compensate for his troubles standing up. The increased pressure annoyed Rin, and he briefly stopped his ministrations to say so.

“I am your king, not your fucking armrest,” Rin’s mouth was red and slick but his words were sharp. “You would do well to remind yourself, dancing boy, if you want to continue.”

Haruka was growing red from his chest up, but he settled back on his heels, leaving just his hands to rest behind Rin’s neck. “I do,” he managed to whisper. “…Your Majesty,” he added as an afterthought.

 _And he remembers to address me correctly while I’m servicing him like a common whore_ , Rin thought as he allowed the hands to lead him between the other boy’s thighs again. The boy certainly knew how to get what he wants. And Rin was in a mood to give it to him.

The way Rin ripped off the last veil was perhaps a dishonour to the elegance of the whole dance, but neither of them cared much by that time. He tossed it aside, torn in half, to be forgotten for the rest of the night. Haruka’s hard cock was between his lips again and the boy gave him a somewhat affectionate pat on the head as he worked his tongue against the slit.

There was something freeing in the way Rin sucked the other’s dick in the lewdest way possible. He didn’t want to think about anything else other than Haruka’s cock in his mouth, Haruka’s labored breathing, Haruka’s eyes staring at him –

The boy canted his hips forward with a shaky moan, fingers firm on Rin’s neck, when Rin touched his balls. Rin could feel his eyes watering at the sudden thrust, and he pulled his mouth off Haruka to complain, but not fast enough. The hot streaks of fluid that painted his face were not his tears.

“You horseshit! You didn’t warn me!” Rin screamed quite unnecessarily, struggling to wipe the come off his face with one of the veils. “This is not how you conduct yourself in front of your king! I could have you thrown to the sharks this very instant, you shitty piece of- shit!”

Haruka, sliding down between the other boy’s knees, was paying him no mind, so satisfied was he with his completion. He looked as if he could just fall asleep any minute. He roused himself enough to put a hand on Rin’s crotch.

“Your Majesty is hard,” Haruka whispered, rubbing his palm up and down.

Despite the indignity of being covered in a slave’s come, Rin’s anger was quickly dissipating.

 

-

 

“Stay still. I could just take you like this, you know, I could do anything I want,” Rin adjusted his hold on the spread legs. Haruka was stubborn, and his dancer’s body was strong; it had been difficult enough to push in an oil-coated finger to prepare him. Rin’s erection was painful; he was panting with desire, but his mother taught him to take care of his properties, and exertions such as these might drastically affect the quality of Haruka’s dancing. At the very least, he had to be careful.

Rin pushed a second finger inside, and a small moan escaped Haruka, who had closed his eyes at the intrusion. He continued pushing in and out, stretching the pink hole to accommodate him and looking for the pleasure spot-

“Ah! There!” Haruka’s eyes flew open, looking straight at Rin’s smirking face. He threw his head back as the pleasure continued building up, the pale expanse of his neck exposed to Rin, who found it extremely erotic.

Pulling his fingers out, Rin quickly coated his cock with the oil, while Haruka voiced his disapproval. Aligning his cock against the boy’s entrance, Rin leaned forward to suck on the pale neck, his other hand catching Haruka’s dripping cock.

“Salome wanted a head on a platter. Tell me what you want,” Rin snarled close to Haruka’s ear. He could feel the boy trembling beneath him, almost unconsciously pushing back against his cock, but refusing to answer. Despite all his precautions to the opposite, Rin was starting to get annoyed.

Rin pulled on Haruka’s hair a little too roughly, forcing a choked sound out of the latter. Blue eyes met his, and there remained none of the suggestive calm they possessed when Haruka was dancing. Instead, they painted a tumultuous storm, and for a moment, Rin was reminded of his last visit to the sea, the last time he saw his father. Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Who was more surprised between the two of them, Rin never knew, only that Haruka was staring at him with his stormy eyes, probably mocking or laughing at him. _God_ , crying, naked, on top of a harem gift, he had never been so humiliated in his life. Rin was mortified that he couldn’t stop crying and it was all this boy’s fault, this _Haruka_ and whoever gave him as a gift; he would have them both flogged later after he composed himself from this naked, trembling mess. But before that he should stop kneeling over an equally naked boy, who was now reaching up to cup his face and pull him down for a kiss.

This time, Rin knew he was more surprised, for certainly, something as unseemly as what he was doing did not deserve a kiss. Certainly not the gentle way Haruka was teasing his lips open, tongue running over his sharp teeth, while his hands brushed Rin’s tears away. His earlier sobbing made it harder to breathe, and Rin broke contact for a couple of gulps of air, bracing his hands on either side of Haruka’s head, all the while looking over the other boy’s reddened lips and heaving chest.

“Rin,” Haruka whispered. Rin met his eyes, only for Haruka to look away, as he had done time and again. “What I want,” he continued, stubbornly refusing to look anywhere else but at the veil several feet to his right. “I want you,” his knees hitch up slightly, pressing against Rin’s bare thighs, “-inside me.”

 _How could I refuse my Salome_ , Rin thought. This was probably what drove Herod mad, and he could understand. Had Haruka asked for something else, would he have given it? Had he requested for a head, how many men would he have beheaded? He hoped he knew the answer. Catching Haruka’s lips again, he pushed in.

It was hot, too hot, and Rin, with all his kingly experience, was having difficulty not to come right then and there. Not with Haruka clutching him tighter, moaning against his lips, pushing to meet his thrusts with a rising rhythm. Haruka bit his Rin’s lip in surprise when the cock inside him found that particular spot, and he pushed Rin back with surprising strength, toppling the royal over the jumbled pile of cushions and veils.

“Let’s switch,” Haruka said, eyes glinting.

And he moved up and down Rin’s cock, graceful, unhurried. Up and down, the sound of the rings on his feet an accompaniment to his performance. For this was what it was, another dance, another performance, another entranced audience.

“Haru-, I-I’m-”

“Shh,” Haruka brushed a finger like a kiss on Rin’s lips, his other hand languidly stroking his own cock. He was gasping, moaning, little sounds escaping him every time he dropped down and impaled himself deeper on Rin’s cock. Rin longed to catch those little gasps with his mouth.

“Ah, Rin- Rin, touch me-,” Haruka’s voice was breaking, and his movements were growing more erratic. Rin sat back up to hold on to Haruka’s hips, thrusting upwards into the tight heat, feeling Haruka’s answering keen reverberate against him. Haruka was kissing him roughly, and Rin joined the hand on Haruka’s cock, pulling a shout from him, and the inevitable, inescapable, release.

Rin thrust once, twice, and then he was coming messily inside his spent dancer.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing against each other’s chests, sticky sweat and stifling air around them. Rin thought the dancing schools to the north of his kingdom trained their dancers very well, and perhaps he should invest in them some more. He felt Haruka stir, his mouth near his ear.

“Tomorrow, when I’m inside you, I expect you not to cry, Majesty.”

“You-!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a version of this with Rin crying and bottoming and it’s the one I like better but like… it’s Rin’s birthday so I’d better cut him some slack?? Haha
> 
> Edit: Also forgot to say that most of the first part was written before S02.
> 
> Dance of the Seven Veils references: [(1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOnva3AQcGE) [(2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlU13Y7Oe9o)


End file.
